


Cat Things

by SullaWolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Smut, happy birthday sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullaWolf/pseuds/SullaWolf
Summary: Sehun believes in the first 'smell impression'.The first thing he noticed when he saw Jongin was his smell. The Leopard smelled of so many things; all different but all mix so well. Jongin smells of honey, seashores, and wildness.He smells attractive; if that is even a smell.





	Cat Things

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Sehun, a domestic Egyptian Mau, choses Jongin, a wild Amur Leopard, to be his heat-caretaker.  
> \--------  
> Happy birthday Sehunie ~ I love you so much!!

The first time Minseok saw Sehun the human was 12 years old.

Minseok has just graduated elementary school with flying colours, and his parents thought they should reward him for that.

_“I want a hybrid”_

Is what Minseok said when they asked about what he wants as a present.

 _“Why not a real animal baby?”_ His mother asked.

_“Because a hybrid can be my brother, I don’t have brothers and I want a brother!”_

The moment Minseok took a glance at the room, where the little hybrids were sleeping, he pointed a very excited finger at a sleepy kitten hugging a plushie to his heart, his white and black spotted tail and ears lying limply over his head and beside his legs as he snorted softly while his pink lips formed an adorable pout.

_“Mom! Him! He is so cute”_

*~*~*~*

11 years later, Minseok is about to be 23 while Sehun is half way into his 17th, Sehun stills brags about how the human fall in love with him at first sight.

_“My ancestries were worshiped in ancient Egypt, I can’t blame you for falling in love me”_

Sehun would say proudly, wiggling his tail happily from side to side.

Sehun grew up to be a very beautiful hybrid; one that others would to kill to have. He was smart, witty, funny, wise yet so childish, cute and playful. His also looks took their fine share of beauty. The little kitten is now towering over his owner and can squash him completely in his embrace. He possesses a very attractive face with thick eyebrows, pointed nose, and pouty pink lips that never failed to make Minseok weaken and oblige to his orders.

Minseok grew up to be a very fine human as well, with his tinny, yet, well-built figure, heart-shaped lips and catty eyes that make Sehun suspect that the elder is a true cat in disguise.

*~*~*~*

“Sehunie, I’m back”

Minseok announces by the door, putting his jacket on the hanger and placing the keys on the table. He sighs in content as his nose picks up the familiar scent of vanilla air spray that Sehun likes to use.

He had a long day at the college today, stuffed between the books to work on his thesis and assisting the professors in the lectures. It is quiet exhausting but at least he does what he likes.

“Hyung! I’m here!”

Minseok spots the Mau laying on the floor, stomach on number of pillows as he enjoys the sunshine coming from the window, his tail wriggles playfully, music on the loudest volume.

“Hi, what are you doing?”

“Sketching some outfits for the new assignment”

Sehun says causally not minding turning to face the elder as he focusses on the paper in front of him. Sehun studies fashion designing and although he is just in his first year, he has been showing some great ideas so far.

It has been the hybrid’s passion ever since he was little. He loved choosing outfits for Minseok and dressing their parents before the pair passed away in a car accident 4 years ago. The accident has left huge impact on Sehun. He was always a shy child who had limited circle of trusted people; with their death, Sehun outcasted himself even more, growing more attached to Minseok than ever.

Minseok disappears into kitchen but keep talking loud enough to be heard.

“Sehun, you didn’t eat!”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “I was waiting for you”

“You are a liar”

Sehun giggles softly, “I love you!”

*~*~*~*

They have lunch on the carpeted floor, cross-legged in front of each other. It has become a habit since Sehun loved to sit on the floor, Minseok started to get used to the routine as well.

“We have an appointment with Junmyeon tonight”

Minseok says, gulping down a mouthful of rice.

“Can we not go, please, Minseokie!” Sehun pouts.

“No, Mister. We are going tonight. We are expecting your first heat and we should be prepared. It is spring already”

“But I want to sleep in” Sehun pouts further.

“Stop with your puppy eyes because you are a cat. That is number one. Number two, no, we shouldn’t delay it. Who knows when will your heat kick in?”

Sehun pouts for a full 15 minutes until Minseok starts scratching his head. His purrs fill the house intensely.

*~*~*~*

The clinic wasn’t Sehun’s favourite place; in his memory, clinic was every time he fell sick and his parents, or Minseok, rushed to take him there. It is the anaesthetic smell everywhere, the injections, and people walking with masks.

He loves Junmyeon though; his doctor for almost 5 years now. The man loves Sehun and always treats him with the utmost care. He is very talented at scratching too; God bless those skilled hands.

However, before stepping into Junmyeon’s office, Sehun starts fidgeting.

“What is wrong?”

Sehun taps on his chin, knots his eyebrows, “It doesn’t smell like Junmyeon Hyung”

Minseok shrugs, slips his hands inside Sehun’s warm palm and intertwines their fingers, “It is going to be okay”

Sehun smiles and leans down to give Minseok’s cheek a lick; a cat kiss.

Once they enter, Minseok realizes Sehun was right, as usual. There is another doctor who is not Junmyeon inside. The doctor is a little smaller than Junmyeon and has a Chartreux-cat’s mouth, and jet-black hair that is pushed back with a style.

“Hello, please have a seat” He offers. 

Sehun sniffs the air well before stepping closer; The doctor smells like blooming flowers and shower bubbles.

“I’m Kim Jongdae…” The doctor introduces himself, offering a hand to Minseok, “Junmyeon broke his arm and I’m taking his place for the meantime”

“Oh God, hope he is okay!”

The doctor gives a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, he is fine! I hope you wouldn’t mind me taking up his place though”

“No, of course, no” Minseok smiles back and turns to Sehun, who is still observing the human carefully with blank expression.

“Sehun?” Minseok calls.

The hybrid rubs his nose and smiles, “He smiles nice, I approve”

They go with the regular check-up first; heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure, sugar level, some breathing examinations, and reflexes examinations before sitting back at his desk.

“You will be expecting your first heat the upcoming 3 to 4 weeks. Have you thought what you want to do then, Sehun?”

Sehun’s cheeks turn faint red as he curls his tail around his leg; his cat ears flatten over his head, “No… not really”

“Well, there are two options; you can use suppressants, or choose a heat-caretaker” The doctor explains seriously, “For Me, I would recommend heat-caretaker hands down. First heats are always painful and takes much more time than other heats, supressing it will only make it longer and might even get you sick.”

Minseok licks his lips, “But… Sehun has never been with anyone before… he is completely virgin. Is it safe?”

“Hyung!” Sehun whines in embarrassment.

Jongdae chuckles, “No need to worry! Heat-caretakers are well trained; their only goal is to help other hybrids to overcome their heats; they know their needs and how to fulfil it without using them sexually. They are selectively chosen and very trusted as well. You can choose the caretaker you want and talk to him or her first if you want… by the way” Jongdae suddenly stops and looks at Sehun, “Would you prefer a guy or a girl?”

Sehun’s ears almost disappear into his silver hair. Yes, he has never dated before, but he surely knows his preference.

“A... guy”

He says softly.

Minseok doesn’t look surprised. He knows the hybrid preferred boys all along. He can’t recall how many times Sehun came back home to tell him about a new kid that he finds hot or attractive.

“Okay, just a second”

Jongdae fumbles with some papers before placing a document in front of them.

“These are the profiles of the caretakers in our clinic. You can select whom you want, and we will arrange an interview for you”

Minseok pushes the document towards the hybrid, “You choose, it is all up to you”

Sehun widens his eyes, but Minseok is smiling reassuringly at him and nods.

He takes it with shaky hands and starts scrolling through the pages.

Each page has a picture of the hybrid, his name, age, breed, years of experience and educational degree. Sehun reads carefully and shivers every time he thinks he is choosing someone to be sexually intimate with.

He flips the 14th page then returns to it again.

_Name: Kim Jongin._

_Age: 20._

_Breed: pureblood Amur Leopard._

_Years of experience: 2 years._

_Education: Final year Performing Arts School._

Sehun looks at the picture attached, it shows a tanned boy with plumb lips, pointy nose, deep brown hair that matches with his caramel coloured ears with brown and black dots. His eyes are deep black, and he wears rounded glasses that makes him look cute and handsome at the same time.

Sheun places the document and points.

“I want this one”

The doctor, Jongdae, raises an eyebrow and tenses a bit.

“Jongin? Oh, why?”

Sehun shrugs, “I don’t know, I just felt comfortable looking at his picture”

Sehun doesn’t really have an answer. He just felt like choosing this certain Leopard.

“Okay, I will arrange you to have an interview with him. Both of you can interview him privately”

Minseok interviews the Leopard first. It is a short interview; Minseok asks couple of questions about the hybrid’s background, experience and overall questions about his personality. However, the human seems relieved. Jongin is very sweet and nice; he keeps reassuring Minseok that his hybrid will be in safe hands.

Minseok for some reason believes him.

*~*~*~*

Sehun believes in the first 'smell impression'.

Sehun has explained to Minseok once how every person, human or hybrid, have a distinct smell; not even twins can share the same smell. The smell can tell a lot about one’s personality. Minseok would _always_ tell him not to judge the book by its cover, but the Mau _always_ argues that his smell sense is _always_ right.  

The first thing Sehun noticed when he saw Jongin was his smell. The Leopard smells of so many things; all different but all mix so well together. Jongin smells of honey, seashores, and wildness.

He smells attractive; if that is even a smell.

“Hello, I’m Jongin”

Sehun knows why the leopard smells of honey; Jongin sounds like honey.

“I’m Sehun”

They spend the first 10 minutes asking causal questions; Sehun comes to know that Jongin is intending to major in dancing or acting after graduations, he loves reading and hates coffee. The Mau also notices that Jongin has a nice sense of humour and easy-going.

“How was your first heat like?” Sehun asks.

Jongin lets a sigh, “Kind of painful, it isn’t a nice memory. Yet, it was the reason why I decided to help others. I want others to experience healthy, and as painless as possible, heats”

Sehun nods and fidgets around; his tail swishing left and right.

“You look and _smell_ so scared”

Sehun’s ears disappears into his hair, “I am”

Jongin stretches out his hand and lets _a meow_ ; asking for Sehun’s hand.

The Egyptian Mau slowly places his hand in Jongin’s palm. The elder leans down and licks a long strip from the base of his hand to the tip of his middle finger and repeat the action again.

Sehun takes few moments to register that Jongin is giving him a cat-bath to calm him down.

The Leopard is so focused, and his tail is wiggling in amusement. Slowly, Sehun starts to relax and purrs faintly.

After a nice minute of cat-bathing, Jongin pulls back and smiles at him, “Don’t worry. I will take care of you”

Sehun smiles warmly at him and responds a _‘thanks’_ through a meow.

Before they leave the room, Sehun makes sure to lean towards Jongin and runs his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder, scent-marking the Leopard before he leaves the clinic.

*~*~*~*

Although they have been together for 11 years, Minseok still doesn’t understand some of the hybrids’ dynamics. He still gets surprised at how fast they familiarize with each other and make bonds. His mind still stands astonished every time Sehun ends up scent-marking or cat-bathing other hybrids after few minutes of meeting them.

He remembers how quickly Sehun clicked in with Baekhyun, Minseok’s best friend who is a Cream-coloured Pomeranian; it took them 4 minutes and Sehun was already scent-marking the dog hybrid. The same goes to that time he met Baekhyun’s boyfriend and mate, Chanyeol, who is a grey wolf hybrid. 

_“We follow the animals’ dynamic when meeting new people, not the human one7. You guys are much complicated, and take a lot of time on useless stuff”_

Sehun would say while shrugging

*~*~*~*

Sehun’s heat hits earlier than expected.

Minseok was working on some papers when his phone rang and showed Sehun’s name on the screen. He picks up immediately and jumps out off his chair when he hears strangled sobs along with uncoherent _‘help me Minseok’_.

Everything goes in a blur; the dangerous ride to his house, the traffic light he passed and the many curses he heard. The first thing he becomes aware of is Sehun curling on the carpeted floor of their house; sweating and wailing in pain.

“Sehun! Sehun! I’m here!!” Minseok screams, running to kneel beside the hybrid.

The Mau is clawing at his arms and letting many animal sounds that Minseok has never heard before.

“Hurts… hurts… Minseok… help!!”

Hastily, Minseok gives the clinic a call to which Jongdae answers.

_> > “Bring him to the clinic now, make him drink water and you can give him painkillers if it got so much” _

Minseok decides to take Sehun the clinic by taxi since he won’t be able to focus on driving with all the painful noises Sehun is emitting. The human feels like his heart is being scattered into pieces.

Once they arrive, two nurses welcome Sehun and take him immediately away from his brother. Minseok stands in the middle of the lobby, lost and scared, looking at Sehun disappearing into the elevator.

“Hey Minseok-Sshi”

Minseok snaps from his thoughts. He turns around to find Jongdae looking warmly at him.

“Where are they taking him?”

“12th floor, where he will be spending his heat safely with Jongin. Come on, let me order you something hot to sooth you. Come with me”

Minseok spends another minute looking at the elevator before following Jongdae to his office.

*~*~*~*

Sehun doesn’t take in his surroundings until he feels his back hitting the bed. He vaguely makes some of smells and the voices of the nurses, but the only thing he feels and recognizes is the pain; the pain everywhere crushing his bones and squeezing his bottom half.

But suddenly everything calms for a second; everything stills as a whiff of air brushes his nose.

_It is Jongin’s smell._

Sehun hears some mumbles before he hears Jongin stepping closer to him. He feels the Leopard’s warmth spreading towards him as Jongin sits on the bed next to him.

“Sehun” he calls, “Sehun, do you hear me?”

The soft words are followed by a wet and cold feeling on his forehead, he takes a moment to realize that Jongin has a wet towel that he is wiping his forehead with over and over.

Sehun can only nods.

“J-Jong… in... _help_ ”

The leopard smiles at him reassuringly, “Listen, Sehun… You need to have a release, so I will touch you to help you reach that release okay?”

Sehun feels warmth spreading in his stomach but he nods.

“I will undress you, okay?”

The Mau nods again.

“Good. If you feel uncomfortable any time, tell me to stop… If things got so much, ask me to stop, okay Sehun?”

Sehun nods for the third time, a whimper leaving his mouth with a pela meow.

The buttons of his shirt are being opened, the cold air is dancing over his hot body. His body shivers and reacts every time Jongin’s finger brush against his flesh. It goes in haze but suddenly he is bare, his abdomen feels weird.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees the Leopard hovering over him, trapping his body between strong knees on each side of his hips. He also sees the growing erection lying flush and red on his stomach.

Sehun feels so embarrassed; he clasps a hand over his eyes and lets a meow.

“Sehun, you okay?” Jongin asks in concern.

“Embarrassed” He says faintly.

“Don’t” Jongin orders soothingly.

The Leopard leans forward and plants a kiss on Sehun’s hands. The Mau is so surprised that he removes his hands intensely; Jongin’s smile welcomes him.

He almost doesn’t notice the hand spreading his legs apart from each other.

“Relax and trust me, okay? We will get over this together, don’t worry”

Sehun lets his legs being spread open, Jongin settles himself between them and slowly warps a hand around the Mau’s aching member.

The first touch gets Sehun hissing, “ ** _Uh_** ”

Jongin starts with slow and careful strokes, all while looking at Sehun’s face with the same warm smile. It is a wired and new feeling at the beginning; being touched by someone else that intimately, Sehun doesn’t know what to feel.

However, as Jongin’s hand increases its speed, using his precome to ease the movement, he finds himself letting out voices he never thought he can possess.

“J-Jongin” He breaths out, followed by an aroused meow. It feels too much but it feels too good.  

“Yes?”

Jongin asks, brushing the silver hairs away from Sehun’s eyes and looking carefully at his eyes, searching for any hints of discomfort.

“M-more…” He asks shyly.

Sehun doesn’t know what is the more he is asking for, but he knows that anything Jongin touches makes the pain goes away. Jongin leans forward and plants a soft kiss on the Egyptian Mau’s forehead before leaning back and letting go of Sehun’s member for a brief second to grip something from the nightstand.

Sehun lets few adorable whines at the loss of the touch.

Soon the hand on his member is back, stroking him fast and firm. Another cold and coated with lube finger is tracing up and down his ass-crack.

Sehun moans deep and rich, “Jongin”

“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

The Leopard’s tail slowly caresses the inside of Sehun’s bare thighs as he slides one finger inside the burning heat. Sehun meows at the stretch, but he still wiggles his bottom early, trying to ease the finger inside him.

Jongin curses under his breath; Sehun is incredibly hot and tight.

It takes few seconds before the Amur Leopard starts moving his finger with ease; he drags it out slowly before thrusting in back fast. Sehun moans; claws scratching the bed sheets.

Jongin redo the action few times; every time causing more noises from the cat.

“Jongin” Sehun whines, his member twitching and leaking.

Jongin complies and starts thrusting his finger in a regular fast speed, searching for the younger’s prostate with each thrust. He keeps an eye on Sehun; watching his reactions and hitches a breath when he sees the flustered face and parted lips emitting different delicious moans.

Jongin adds the second and third finger one by one. The second finger causes a sizeable amount of precome to ooze from of his member while the third finger hits Sehun’s prostate dead-on.

“JONGIN!”

Sehun screams, his tail furiously hitting the bed. Jongin smiles to himself and thrusts at the same place again. Sehun screams louder each time.

“Yes! Jongin!”

Sehun chants, absolutely lost into the felling of long thick fingers filling him up and abusing his prostate continuously. Jongin goes faster both inside ass and on his member, which is rock hard by now.

Sehun feels all the heat inside of him collecting in his abdomen as his body arches over the bed, his mouth letting a series of manic **_“Jongin YES”_**

The Leopard flicks the slit of Sehun’s dick for few times before everything goes white for Sehun. He feels numb; climax hits him like an electric shock. His body freezes and spasms as Jongin milks him dry, retrieving his fingers from the fluttering hole.

Sehun meows contently. Jongin thinks he is so adorable. He rubs Sehun’s legs with his tail while carefully studying the cat’s impressions. His main concern was to make sure Sehun is okay, but the blissful look on Sehun’s face made something in his heart move.

*~*~*~*

When he opens his eyes again, Sehun is finally able to make out his surroundings.

He is in a medium-sized room; he is sleeping on a large bed cantering the rooe, there are two chairs and a table across of his bed, and he can see the sliding door of a closet and the door of a bathroom in front of it. It feels pretty much like any hotel room but much cosier with the silver and blue curtains and wallpaper.

Lost in his thoughts, the door of the bathroom swings open and an Amur Leopard appears, cladded in simple sweatpants and sleeveless undershirt, and drying his hair with a towel.

_Oh. Right._

Memories start to sink in. He was in heat, and Jongin touched him so intimately. He feels blood rushing to his face at the memory and something tingles in his bottom. Talking of which, Sehun realizes that he is dressed in a shorts and simple tank top and is completely tucked under covers; he smells clean.

_Did Jongin do this?_

“Oh, you are awake?”

Jongin’s voice snaps him back to reality.

_Wait, when did he became so close?_

Sehun only nods at the Leopard who is now standing next to his bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Sehun clears his throat, “Better. How long have I been asleep?”

“Not much, just 4 hours or so… It is almost 9 Pm now”

Jongin reaches for his phone, Sehun watches carefully the muscles flexing at his movements.

“I texted them to prepare you food” He explains as he puts the phone back on the nightstand.

Sehun nods and rearranges himself to sit on the bed.

Jongin follows and smiles at the cat, easily reaching for his head. Instinctively, Sehun lowers his head, Jongin starts scratching between his cat ears.

“You did well, you did very well. Just few more times and it will be over, I promise”

Sehun never thought he will find someone as good at scratching as Minseok, but hell; Jongin is melting him by those skilled fingers rubbing all the rights places with the right pressure.

Well, he is still a cat as well after all.

Sehun almost doesn’t notice that he is purring in response.

“Wow, your purrs are so cute” Jongin chuckles and Sehun flushes red at the compliment.

After filling his stomach with food and grooming his hands for nice five minutes, Sehun jumps into the bed again and tucks himself well with covers.

“You might start feeling the heat again in few minutes” Jongin says, reaching to check Sehun’s forehead, “You are heating up”

“Yeah I can feel it”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be as painful” The Leopard assures.

Sehun bites on his lips for few seconds before popping a question, “Do you like this job?”

Jongin’s ear twitch but soon flattens into his brown hair, he brings his legs to the bed and sits cross-legged in front of the Mau, his tail standing long and beautifully curved next to him.

“I do. I help other hybrids to have a healthy experience about their heats, I don’t want any of them to have the same experience I have as you told you before”

“You don’t face any hardships because of it?”

“Well I do… Sometimes heats can be too strong and escalate into something more serious where hybrids get really sick… But mostly, the problems come from the people outside… some humans can’t grasp the notion of heat-caretaker and mix it with other human dynamics”

Sehun nods, “I was never introduced to such a thing before I came here 3 weeks. I mean I knew about heats and caretakers… but you know… it was always something” Sehun searches for words, wiggling his tail excitedly, “Like, far from me?”

Jongin chuckles at the Mau’s cuteness, “When were you adopted?”

“When I was around 4”

“That is why; you didn’t live long with other hybrids when you were young”

Sehun falls into silence and shifts his gaze to his lap.

“You know you are the first Egyptian Mau I have ever seen?”

Sehun’s head shots at Jongin.

“Really?”

“Yes” Jongin pushes back his fresh hairs away from his eyes, “In my shelter… we were more of wild-animals-hybrids. And I don’t remember taking care of any Egyptian Maus before”

“Minseok Hyung tells me that I was really expensive” Sehun says proudly.

Jongin looks at the beautifully shaped eyebrows, pointed nose and pinkish lips, “I could tell”

Sehun blushes, so he tries to change the subject fast “My ancestries were worshiped in Egypt for your information!!”

Jongin laughs loudly. Sehun stills in front of that laugh for a while.

_He sounds so nice._

“Well, aren’t cats the superior class of all creatures anyway?”

“We are” Sehun agrees immediately.

*~*~*~*

Less than 5 minutes later, Sehun starts feeling the burn in his muscles and the heat forming in his stomach.

10 minutes later, Sehun finds himself bottom bare, with Jongin’s finger stretching him open.

It is not as painful as the first time; at least he still has some sense of his surroundings. And this time, he knows that Jongin’s fingers inside of him isn’t enough. He looks at the Leopard and notices his focused face on the movement of his fingers in and out of his ass. However, his attention is caught by the bulge forming in Jongin’s pants as well.

Should he ask?

“Jongin”

“Yes?” The Leopard looks up at him.

Sehun moans as Jongin’s middle finger hits his prostate for few repetitive times before pulling himself up to sit on the bed and reaching for Jongin’s hands to stop him.

“Can you…” he stops, meows, and licks his lips, “Can you not use only your fingers?”

Jongin blinks, “What?”

“It is possible right?” Sehun asks hopefully, his face all red and hot.

Jongin takes few moments before it all clicks in.

“Oh! Yes, of course, of course! It is just… We don’t do things without being asked to… I thought you wouldn’t like to have… the real thing”

Sehun’s ears flatten, “I want to try… and” he shuts his eyes for brief seconds, “And it is not enough, _please_ ”

Jongin feels his heart skipping at the way those almond eyes begged him.

 

The first breach of Jongin’s member emits a loud moan from the cat.

Jongin pauses, holding into Sehun’s waist to steady him over his own member before allowing the younger to sink in slowly.

“Jongin!”

Sehun squeaks when he feels Jongin all the way inside him. They stay still, giving Sehun the time to adjust to the feeling. He secures his legs around the Leopard’s waist and puts his hands on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin tries his best not to thrust upwards with Sehun’s tight hole suffocating him. He studies Sheun’s features, making sure he is relaxed and comfortable.

_But. Wow._

_Sehun is so pretty up close._

Jongin feels his dick twitching and it causes Sehun to shiver.

“Move” Sehun whispers.

Jongin sets smooth and slow rhythm; slowly thrusting upwards while lifting Sehun up by the waist and letting him slide down again. Gradually, Sehun adjusts to the dynamic and starts bouncing up and down the hard dick of the Leopard on his own.

Jongin reaches to massage Sehun’s ass cheeks and fondling his tail.

“Uh, Jongin… it feels so good!”

Jongin starts thrusting faster and deeper, searching for the Mau’s prostate. His eyes never leaving the pinkish lips moaning over and over for a brief sound. Sehun, too lost in the building heat inside of him, presses on Jongin’s shoulder as he moves faster; raising and sinking in as deep as he could.

“Jongin! YES”

Sehun suddenly screams and Jongin smiles at himself before warping his hands around Sehun’s waist and helps him to flip on his back again. He puts the Mau’s legs over his shoulder and repositions himself for deeper thrusts.

“Oh my God! Jonginnnn!!”

Sehun loses all of his self-control; only focusing on the way Jongin is bonding inside him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He slowly moves a hand to his aching member and starts stroking it up and down. The aching member leaks in his hand.

Jongin almost loses his shit when he sees Sehun touching himself; he looks so cute with his messy touches, so Jongin engulfs his hands with his own and strokes his member together.

“Jongin, Jongin… Close!!”

Sehun chants and meows; Jongin picks up his pace, aiming at Sehun’s spot with every slam while rapidly rubbing his slit.

Sehun is so over-pleasured that few tears escape his eyes, his body shivering as he feels his orgasm nearing.

“Jong…IN!!”

He shouts at last as Jongin brings him to the edge with last thrust.

Jongin couldn’t hold it longer; he follows, shooting his load into the condom, and riding his orgasm with few messy thrusts.

Sehun’s body spams and shakes from the intensity; Jongin pulls out of him and crawls up. He brushes Sehun’s hairs away from his eyes.

“You good?”

Sehun opens his eyes slowly and Jongin’s heart skips at how beautiful Sehun’s fucked out face looks.

The Mau blinks at him and smiles, “I’m great”

And in a heartbeat, Sehun is leaning up to plant a soft quick kiss on Jongin’s lips.

*~*~*~*

The next time Sehun opens his eyes, he hears music in the room and sees a shadow moving in front of him. He uses his cat night-sight to see with the very dim light at the room.

Sehun’s breath is taken away.

The Amur Leopard is dancing topless, cladded in silky sweatpants which makes his movements more obvious and charming. The music is soft and so does his moves; arms stretching, legs bending and face moving to the rhythm. Every movement feels like a painting. Jongin hits every beat and embraces every note sharply, yet softly.

Sehun thinks Jongin is beautiful.

He loses the time watching the Leopard dancing to a song after a song. He doesn’t make any movement to let Jongin dance in peace and soon, he drifts into sleep while watching.

*~*~*~*

When Sehun wakes up again, there is a burning heat in his bottom. Jongin shows him the euphoria of blowjobs. With his dick deep down Jongin’s throat and his ass filled with two fingers of the Leopard, Sehun lets all different type of human and animal sounds as he sinks his fingers in Jongin’s burnt-brown hair.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin!!”

Sehun chants like crazy; feeling the head of his member hitting the back of Jongin’s throat with each popping of his head. Jongin doesn’t answer; instead he slams his fingers at Sehun’s prostate rapidly, making the Mau tripls over the edge.

He tries to push Jongin away before coming in his mouth, but Jongin doesn’t waver.  He wants this, he wants Sehun to give him everything he has.

He swallows as deep as he can of Sehun’s member.

Sehun comes before he can stop himself.

Jongin takes everything in, only realizing what he has done after he looks at Sehun’s pleased face and limp dick, all spread out.

_‘What the hell am I doing?’_

He jumps out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to wash his face.

Sehun has no time to inquire what is happening as sleeps kicks in immediately.

*~*~*~*

The heat calms for few hours, letting Sehun has a nice amount of sleep and food which he really needs.

“I saw you dancing”

Sehun remarks, warping himself in the blanket as he sets on the bed. Jongin looks up at him from his phone, blinking.

“Really?”

Sehun nods. Jongin stands from his chair and walks to sit on the bed next to the Mau.

“You are so good!” Sehun says again, blushing a bit.

Jongin smiles at him and scratches his fluffy ears.

“I’m majoring in it… that is why”

“You will be great dancer one day! I’m sure!”

“Thanks, Sehun”

Sehun bits on his lips and casts his eyes away, his tail is wiggling nervously.

“What is it? Your heat?”

“No, it just” Sehun looks at him shyly, “I feel like scent-marking you… can I?”

“Of course!”

Sehun leans forward and runs his cheek across Jongin’s shoulder, exactly like the first time they met, he repeats his action for few times between Jongin’s shoulders and across his chest until Jongin smiles thoroughly of him. Jongin almost coos at how excited Sehun is and the cute purrs he lets from time to time. 

Once he pulls back and sniffs the Leopard proudly, Jongin giggles.

“Better?”

Sehun nods frantically.

“So, tell me, what do you like to do in your free time?”

“Anything related to fashion!” Sehun says excitedly, “Drawing, watching fashion shows, coordinating outfits and searching for inspiration everywhere, I live for fashion”

Jongin thinks the way Sehun is talking is adorable.

“Will you design something for me then?”

He teases, but something in Sehun’s eyes sparkles and his ears stands tall, “I would”

Jongin scratches Sehun’s head till he falls asleep.

*~*~*~*

Sehun’s heat lasts for two more days, with much calmer waves and regular two cycles every day.

Jongin restrains himself as hard as he can from being too sensual.

He avoids Sehun’s lips which search for him many times as he ponds deep inside of him and avoids licking up every droplet of Sehun’s cum off his body. He tries so hard not to eat Sehun’s ass when he finds the Mau spread out on the bed calling for his help, the pink hole eyeing at him daringly. He tries not to spend more time on Sehun’s nipples than needed. Jongin would suck them for hours if he could.

He has never spent a harder time than he did with Sehun.

The moment Sehun tells him that he doesn’t feel anything anymore. Jongin is achingly twisted between happiness and joy.

“You would probably have another heat by the end of the spring. So, be careful, okay?”

Jongin says and she dries Sehun’s hair with the towel carefully.

Sehun nods; feeling something aching inside his heart. He has been attached to Jongin, he doesn’t know what to feel about leaving.

“Next time” he starts, Jongin hears him clearly although the cat is back facing him.

“Will you be with me too?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sehun turns around and looks at Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin has the eyes of a predator but he is still a cat after all, the softness in his eyes is captivating.

Shun leans forward and presses a kiss to Jongin’s lips softly and very lightly.

“Yes” he says sweetly.

Jongin, trying to overcome the shocks, blinks few times as Sehun turns around again.

*~*~*~*

Minseok takes two days off to spend with his hybrid after Sehun retunes home. He has missed the younger so much that he is literally glued to him everywhere.

“It was so lonely without you… I couldn’t sleep and went to the clinic every day. But doctor Jongdae kept telling me that I can’t see you, so I just stayed there for a while and left”

Minseok explains as he cuddles the Egyptian Mau in his bed, petting the shit out of Sehun.

“How would I live without you Hunie, hmm??”

Sehun licks a strip from Minseok’s cheek and smiles as he smells himself on his owner.

“You should start dating then… I don’t want you to end up alone, please”

“Date?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, “Are you really okay with that?”

“Well, he will have to go through me and my tests first of course, but we should find you someone soon”

“Hmm”

“So, tell me, what did you do at the clinic every day even though you knew you couldn’t see me”

Minseok blinks, flustered “Huh?”

Sehun narrows his eyes at him and sniffs at every direction, “What did you Hyung with that Doctor! Confess! What did you do!”

“Nothing” Minseok breathes, trying to escape his hybrid who is twice his size and is all over him, “We just talked and he showed me around the clinic that is it!”

Sehun eyes him from head to toe, “Will pretend that I believe you”

*~*~*~*

Sehun is different, Minseok notices.

He is happier and brighter, he spaces out a lot but always seems in a good mood. He is no longer protesting about going to the clinic, if anything he is anticipating the check-ups. However, he is disappointed every time they are back. Minseok tries to ask about the reason behind the sudden change, but Sehun always finds a way to escape the answer.

*~*~*~*

Sehun’s second heat hits by the end of spring completely unexpected by the dawn. Minseok wakes up to Sehun’s screams in the middle of the night and almost stumbles thousands of times in his way to the Mau’s room.

_> > “Bring him to the clinic now!!” _

Is what Junmyeon says over the phone. Minseok is already in a taxi, wailing Sehun clawing at his thighs painfully, repeating the syllables of “ ** _Jongin_** ” over and over.

Like a movie scene repeating for the second time, Minseok finds Jongdae and Junmyeon waiting for him with the nurses.

“He wants Jongin” Minseok explains to Jongdae, running a hand in his messy bed-hair, “He has been repeating his name the whole ride”

Jongdae gives him unreadable look but nods and turns to a nurse, “Take him to Jongin, now. He is waiting in room 88”

*~*~*~*

The moment the door is closed behind Sehun, he smells the very familiar smell of wild Amur Leopard

“Jongin” He chocks out.

Out of the blue, Jongin appears in front of him with a worried smile over his face.  

“Sehun, you-”

The next thing Jongin knows that there is a mouth over his, stopping him from speaking further.

Sehun is burning and the kiss is fervent, he seems clueless about kissing and is messily seeking for Jongin’s lips.

The Leopard, taking a grip of himself, holds Sehun by the waist and pushes him backwards until he is against the wall.

“Sehun”

He calls, unsure, but Sehun chases his lips blindly.

Jongin lets down all of his guards and devours in; hands on both sides of the Mau’s checks, he presses his lips against Sehun’s lips and gets a taste of his sweetness. Sehun moans ad clinches on the Leopard’s shirt, kissing back and slowly opening his mouth for Jongin to capture his thin lips between his full soft ones. Jongin sucks on them softly yet strongly. He adds the right pressure to leave Sehun more aroused and seeking for more. Jongin licks over his bottom lip for few times before sliding home, marking every inch inside the Mau’s mouth as his.

Sehun is getting weaker and weaker, he feels his knees giving up on him. He warps his arms around Jongin’s neck and the Leopard traces his hands up and down Sehun’s sides while licking the delicious the mouth. He taps Sehun’s thighs, warping a hand around them and Sehun takes the hint; he hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist.

“Jongin”

Sehun moans, needy, when his plug rubs against Jongin’s abdomen. Jongin presses deeper and takes the chance to suck on Sehun’s tongue, turning the silver headed into a moaning mess.

Sehun tries to engage them in a tongue battle but Jongin wins him over, taking all of him inside of his mouth as he loses himself to the pleasure of kissing Sehun.

He lets his hand kneed up and down Sehun’s meaty thighs while keeping his mouth latched to Sehun’s lips.

This is unprofessional, but he can’t help it.

Few minutes later, Sehun finds himself on all fours with Jongin’s body all over him and his dick deep down his hungry asshole, ponding inside him hard and fast.

Jongin is supporting himself on his knees and one arm while the other is holding Sehun by the waist, his mouth is sucking kisses from Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun can’t feel anything but the thrusts against his bundle of nerves every second and the twitching of his member.

It is so hot; his body is hot everywhere and Jongin is emitting so much heat on his back. He feels every inch of Jongin’s body against him and it is driving him crazy.

“Jongin, Jongin, please! I’m near… more!!”

Jongin places one more kiss on Sehun’s shoulder before trailing his hand down to hold the aching member between his fingers.

“Yes!”

“I missed you…” Jongin whispers against Sehun’s human ear, nibbling on it. Sehun all but sobs as Jongin hits his prostate sharp and flicks his dick slit.

“Come for me, Sehun,” Jongin darts his tongue to lick Sehun’s ear-shell and that all it takes for Sehun to come with a pitchy moan.

Jongin follows, coming in the condom inside Sehun’s ass.

*~*~*~*

The bubbles are soft and sweet around them in the bathtub, the water is warm but not to the point it stings. Jongin is scraping the cat’s back as he sits between his legs. Sehun is washing his and Jongin’s legs as he hums softly to the music around them.

“I was worried for a brief second in the taxi that you won’t be the one to spend the heat with me… I wouldn’t like it with anybody else”

Sehun says and Jongin smiles, “Jongdae Hyung woke me up and told me you are going through a heat, I was waiting for you to choose me”

Sehun feels himself flushing, “I missed you a lot when I was at home. I thought of you always”

Jongin stops his ministration and pauses, “I did too... a lot… and I was wondering when you will come back”

Sehun turns his head and presses his lips against Jongin’s “I was waiting for my heat just to be here”

*~*~*~*

The next time his heat hits, Sehun finds himself face down the pillow as Jongin licks a long strip from his neck all the way down his back and stops at the curve of his ass. He stops and looks at the stubble flesh of Sehun’s ass.

How much he has wanted to do this before.

He kneads on the firm cheeks, watching them jiggle in front of him before slowly parting them and leaning in.

The first lick between his ass cheeks makes Sehun meows loudly. Jongin smiles to himself and licks it again all the way from the top till his balls.

“Jongin! Oh God!”

The Leopard happily repeats again.

“Jongin... Please…”

Sheun begs not knowing for what; he wants more of that tongue everywhere on his body, inside and outside.

Jongin pulls the two cheeks apart and dives in more, lapping around the twitching hole and sucking on the rim with all enthusiasm he has. The little sounds coming from the Mau’s is driving him crazy.

“Jongin… I... Uhh”

The Leopard suddenly pulls back and leans on his side beside Sehun, looking at the younger with fondness.

Sehun, feeling the cold air on his wet asshole, looks around and find Jongin with an arm under his head to keep him upright looking at him.

“What?”

Jongin doesn’t answer, instead he thrust a finger inside Sehun and moves it slowly and lazily.

“Jongin… More!” Sehun whines cutely.

Jongin complies, adding two fingers at once. Sehun moans in content and Jongin leans down to kiss him, capturing the sweet lips between his and sucks them softly. His tenderness is equal to the moves of his fingers inside Sehun’s ass.

The Egyptian Mau is trying so hard not to rock back against the lazy fingers or to rub his member against the bed, but Jongin looks amused by how things are going.

“Jonginnn” Sehun whines, “Faster!”

Jongin smiles and looks at the perky ass swallowing his fingers so hungrily, “You look so beautiful like this, you have no idea”

Sehun flushes red and buries his face in the pillow.

“S-Stop...”

Jongin drops an open-mouthed kiss on Sehun’s shoulder, probably leaving a mark behind, before increasing the pace of his fingers, suddenly hitting on Sehun’s prostate.

“Jongin!” Sehun squeals and Jongin only kisses him shut.

Sehun climaxes with a lewd moan of Jongin’s name after he gets fingered for 20 minutes straight.

*~*~*~*

The heat goes by in a rush of pleasure and lust and endless talks and laughter. Everything Jongin has dreamt of the past time was coming true. Sehun is always asking for more, wanting more of everything and Jongin can’t be happier about complying.

3 days into the heat while Sehun is straddling Jongin’s lap, the Leopard’s dick still snuggled into his asshole and Jongin’s lips has been sucking between his puffy and red nipples for 10 minutes, Sehun asks a question.

“Tell me about you Jongin”

The Mau circles his arms around Jongin’s neck and the older pulls his mouth with last loud suck and looks at him.

“What do you want to know?”

Sehun shrugs “Anything. Your childhood for example”

Jongin seems hesitant for a while, “Well, I was raised in a sort of an illegal shelter. The first family that adopted me when I was 7 years old was… how can I say it...”

Jongin thinks for a while, Sehun leans forward and rubs his scent against Jongin’s cheek.

“Somehow abusive?”

Sehun looks at him in horror, “What?”

“They wanted to show me off. You see, Amur Leopards aren’t that common like other black panthers or Leopards. They showed me off everywhere they go in public, but I was their slave in private”

 

Sehun looks like he is on the verge of crying as he cradles Jongin’s face, “What did they make you do?”

“At first, the household activities, taking care of their young children who were little monsters, but then as I started to grow up, 15 years old or saw, you see; puberty hit me hard”

Jongin has a shade of pink on his cheeks.

“I was suddenly more handsome, taller and stronger and they wanted more than the household activities, so I ran away”

Sehun gasps, “You became a stray?”

“Yes, for two years”

“WHAT! How did you survive for two years?”

Jongin shrugs, “I found a way to adapt; made friends, sneaked around till my first heat occurred”

Something twitches in his face, “Damn that was painful… I spent almost 4 hours in pain until somebody found me and took me to the clinic”

Sehun’s tail absent-mindedly caresses Jongin’s legs.

“I met my new family there; they adopted me and that is why I decided to help other hybrids in heats from that moment forward”

Sehun takes few minutes before speaking again, “Do you like your new family then?”

“I do!” Jongin’s ears stands happily, “They are always abroad though, I stay with my brother”

“Is he good to you?”

Jongin chuckles, and scratches Sehun’s head, “Apart from being a crackhead? Yes, he is”

Sehun giggles and Jongin is content to see the Mau smiling again finally.

 *~*~*~*

“This is my phone number and address” Sehun writes one night on a piece of paper and tucks the paper inside Jongin’s pants pocket, “I will wait for you. Okay?”

Jongin captures his lips, “Okay”

*~*~*~*

Sehun’s hand are loose around the doorknob as Jongin kisses him breathless one last time before they leave the room. Jongin’s hand are smooth against his neck but his lips are sucking strongly on his; hungrily trying to take in everything he can.

The kiss leaves Sehun all warmed up, yearning for more, but they can’t. Jongin presses his forehead against the Mau’s and whispers, “See you later”

*~*~*~*

Minseok is tapping the floor patiently, waiting for his hybrid to come out any moment. Jongdae and Junmyeon are both standing beside him, talking about few medical advices.

“Minseok!!”

The squeaky voice suddenly snaps Minseok of the conversation. He barely has time to register; there is a grown-up Egyptian Mau between his arms, purring licking his check.

“Hey, you” Minseok tries to get a hold of him, but Sehun keeps moving like a cat hypnotized by catnip.

_“Minseokieee, daddy”_

Sehun says hazily and Minseok winces, “Sehun, I told you not to call me daddy in public, please!”

Sehun, passing his cheek against Minseok’s shoulders, purrs so loudly, “I missed you, daddy, I’m so happy you are here”

“Me too baby, me too”

Minseok tries to collect the over sensitive hybrid to stand up, “Come on, let’s go home”

“Yes, please” Sehun sniffs, making sure that Minseok smells of him, “I miss being home”

Minseok bows to the two doctors before walking away with the Mau.

Behind is an Amur Leopard having his heart breaking into pieces as he saw and heard what Sehun has said, having the wrong idea about the whole scene.

*~*~*~*

 

It has been two weeks and Jongin hasn’t called.

Sehun’s blooming hope is writhing. He came back extremely happy and overjoyed but his happiness is turning into gloominess over the days. He sleeps with his phone close to his heart and wakes up to check it the first. He waits by the window every day, waiting for a certain Leopard to appear.

It never happens.

_“Maybe he doesn’t want me”_

He thought to himself.

*~*~*~*

“Sehun, is something wrong with you?”

Minseok asks one day by the dining table.

The Mau’s ears twitches but soon disappears into his hair.

“No, nothing is wrong Hyung”

“You are different… the first two days after you came back you were so happy, what happened?”

Sehun flinches but tries to act calm, “Nothing happened… I’m fine”

Minseok pauses for a while.

“Look Sehun” He stands up and walks over to the younger’s chair and scratches his head, “I might not be a hybrid, I still sound idiot when you tell me about certain things, but I will understand… and even if I couldn’t, I will listen… I will always listen to you; I will never judge nor blame you for anything… So, make sure that you can always talk to me, okay?

Sehun, feeling tears forming in his eyes nods and circles his arms around Minseok’s waist, hugging him tight.

“I know Hyung, I know”

“Good boy” Minseok hums, soothing Sehun’s hairs.

*~*~*~*

 

It is three weeks and half after Sehun has left the clinic; Jongdae finds a paper placed on his desk and a sorrowful Jongin standing in front of him.

“What is this?” The doctor asks.

“I’m quitting” The Leopard explains, “It is my resignation”

Jongdae sighs and puts down his glasses, “Jongin, what is wrong?”

“Nothing Is wrong, I just can’t do this job anymore”

“Jongin” Jongdae calls firmly, “I’m not talking as a doctor now, I’m talking as your _brother_ ”

Jongin lowers his head.

“Ever since Sehun has left, you are different. Whenever somebody requests you, you excuse yourself and at home you are mostly asleep or dancing. I don’t remember the last time I saw you sitting normally with me... What happened to you?”

Jongin’s tail curl around his legs, “I… I can’t do this anymore…”

“Why? You loved your job. You loved helping others”

“I can’t because I’m scared I will keep imagining Sehun!” the Leopard snaps, “I can’t risk it being with someone else and imagine it being him and screw things up! I can’t because I have feelings to him!! And the last time I was the most unethical employee ever and I feel like shit!”

Jongdae blinks in confusion, “What…?”

“I like him… since the very first time and I thought he does too but”

Jongin stops and sighs.

“But what?”

“He is obviously in a relationship with his owner”

Jongdae chocks on his saliva.

“What! Minseok??”

“Yes”

“What makes you say that?”

“Didn’t you see how he was acting when he left last time? He was all over him, desperate to touch and mark him. He called him daddy… Hyung!!”

“But that doesn’t imply they are together, Jongin”

“I thought” Jongin bites his tongue to stop the chocks at the back of his throat, “I thought he liked me too, but of course he won’t choose me! Why would he choose an abused and ex-stray hybrid when he can choose a very wealthy and perfect human?”

“Minseok isn’t a very wealthy human, and Jongin please this is unreasonable!”

“I shouldn’t have told him about my past anyway. This is the punishment for being unprofessional, for making a mistake. I’m a horrible person and I don’t deserve to work here anymore”

Jongdae’s mouth gapes.

_‘The amount of nonsense’_

“Jongin, stop confusing everything together! Is your problem that you feel guilty or is it thinking he is in a relationship with his owner or regretting telling him about your past! What is your problem!”

“I don’t know” The Leopard shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter, I will focus on my studies for now. I’m going home; don’t wake me up when you arrive!”

Jongin leaves before Jongdae can say another word.

 

Jongdae stays there dumbfounded for a while before picking up his phone and dialling a number.

_> > “Hello, Minseok-Sshi, do you think we can meet tomorrow?”_

*~*~*~*

_ Three days later: _

“No, I don’t like this jacket, you look like a grandpa”

Sehun pouts as he scans his owner from head to toe, examining the outfit the teacher assistant has chosen.

“Sehun, we have been choosing an outfit for an hour! I only have 40 minutes left!!”

Minseok complains, already panicking.

Jongdae has asked him to go out in a date and Sehun is freaking out more than Minseok himself to choose the perfect outfit for his owner.

“Just wait a second”

Sehun disappears into the closet and comes back with knitted soft-yellow sweater.

“Try that”

Minseok sighs and puts on the piece, Sehun scans him one more time before raising a thumb up.

“This is perfect, you look huggable and fuckable. You can go now!”

“Ya!!”  

The Mau giggles and starts pushing his owner towards the door, “Come one, you are wasting time now! If he tries to do anything without your consent, call me and I will snap his neck”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Okay mother”

The elder puts on his coast and stuffs his wallet, phone and keys in his pockets, “If you need anything, call me. And eat your dinner! And no chips!”

“Okay, Okay!” Sehun nods and leans to rub his scent on Minseok one last time before he leaves.

*~*~*~*

Jongin rolls his eyes when his phone rings for the third time in raw; it is not like he is avoiding Jongdae but the elder has been nagging a lot lately and the Leopard hates it when the elder starts acting like his mom.

“Yes”

>>” Jongin can you do me a favour?”

Jongdae’s voice sounds troubled and it gets Jongin’s attention.

“Yes? What is wrong?”

>> “I was going to step by one of my friends’ houses to fetch something, but I have so much work and I don’t know when I will finish… Can you please go and get it for me?”

Jongin raises a lot of eyebrows, “What thing? And what friend?”

>> “I will send you his address, and I don’t really know, it is for Junmyeon”

“Why doesn’t Junmyeon get it himself?

>> “Cause he has a lot of work too! Why are you asking so many questions?”

Jongin puts the phone away from his ears as Jongdae starts whining.

>> “Go and get it, it is not like you are busy or doing anything useful!”

“Ya!! Stop rub it in my face that I’m unemployed”

>> “So, you will go?”

Jongin shivers at the cute voice Jongdae pulled on him, “Okay I will get ready”

*~*~*~*

Sehun frowns when he hears the bell ringing, snapping him from the grooming session he was having after dinner.

_“Who would that be?”_

The Mau smells something very familiar as he approaches the door, but he shakes the idea off. It can’t be after all this time.

However, as he opens the door, Sehun’s heart almost stops beating.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asks completely astonished.

The Leopard is by no means better than him. He blinks in confusion, looking at the door and Sehun multiple times.

“I-” Jongin searches for words, “Jongdae Hyung asked me to get something from here”

Sehun’s face fell “Oh, so you didn’t come here for me then?”

Jongin gnaws on his lips.

“Minseok isn’t here” He steps aside and gestures the Leopard to enter.

Jongin raises an eyebrow “Am I allowed to your territory?”

Sehun shrugs and walks away from the door, disappearing inside the living room. Jongin slowly closes the door and follows. He finds Sehun sitting on the couch, cross-legged his legs and folding his arms.

“So, what are you doing here?”

Jongin scratches the back of his head, “Jongdae told me I should get something from his friend because he has some work to do”

“What work? Jongdae went out in a date with Minseok!”

“What???”

Jongin thinks his ears would fall from shock, “Hold up!”

Sehun tittles his head.

“Minseok is going out in a date?”

“Yes?”

“And you are okay with it?”

Sehun frowns, “Why wouldn’t I? He is my owner not my husband!”

“WHAT!”

“WHAT you!”

Sehun screams back.

_Okay, but no one screams at Sehun in his territory._

Jongin searches for words, his mind is a mess “But… but… you called him daddy… and rubbed your scent on him… talked about sleeping together…”

“Wait” Sehun narrows his eyes, “Is that is why you didn’t call? You thought I am dating him?”

Jongin chews on his lips nervously, “Yes”

“Oh my god! You are an idiot!!!” He jumps off the couch and faces the Leopard; he is furious, “So you decided to disappear? Without talking to me!!”

Jongin feels like jumping out of the window, “I was confused... and I… I thought you might have changed your opinion especially after knowing about my past”

“Why would that change anything!”

“I was a stray”

“So?” Sehun frowns again.

Jongin’s ears flatten into his hair, “People don’t like strays, Sehun”

“But it was obvious I liked you!”

Jongin’s ears perks up again and wiggles happily, “Really?”

“Are you seriously asking? After everything we did? Are you really that stupid?”

Jongin bits his lips, “I was scared and confused. And I felt guilty for being unethical with you”

“Hey, I asked for everything first!” Sehun stops him midway.

“Yeah… I guess it just… what you did with Minseok”

“I’m just spoiled” Sehun shrugs, “And I was extra sensitive, I act like this when I’m happy and sensitive”  

“But it got me jealous”

Sehun huffs and crosses his arms, “There is a reason why they worshiped us then, wild cats are stupid after all”

Jongin smiles and takes few steps closer, “And is this okay with you?”

“What?

“Being with a wild cat? Leopards and black panthers, we aren’t as soft as you domestic cats”

Sehun scoffs, “Who are you calling soft? And shut up please, you are just a cat after all”

Jongin giggles. Sehun _mayhaps_ has missed the sound of it.

“You are so sassy Sehun, I love it”

Sehun glares at him, hiding the smile behind the serious face, “You don’t know anything yet”

“Will you let me?” Jongin asks, eyes hopeful.

“What?”

“Let me know you? Court you?”

Sehun thinks for brief seconds, “Well… try to impress me”

*~*~*~*

“Do you think our plan worked?”

Minseok asks anxiously as he looks through the restaurant window, wondering if the two hybrids were able to clear the misunderstanding between them.

“Hybrids aren’t as complicated as human. You have no idea how fast they can reconcile, fight, snap and kiss each other in mere 5 minutes… They will figure it out, don’t worry”

Minseok sighs, “When should I go home then?”

“I think until one of them sends a message, but since they didn’t, let us let them be”

“What about me! Where will I sleep”

Jongdae smiles lightly and stands to lean across the table to press a kiss on Minseok’s lip, “You can crush over in my house. This isn’t a fake date after all”

Minseok flashes red but nods nevertheless.

*~*~*~*

Jongin does impress Sehun. Half and hour later, Sehun finds himself straddling Jongin’s lap, lips glued together as he kisses the brown headed eagerly. They are trying as hard as they can not to go beyond that on Minseok’s coach.

“Minseok will kill me if we did it here”

Sehun giggles, pulling back for few minutes but Jongin is nibbling on his lips nonstop.

“I guess we should have a family meeting about the terms and regulating of our sexual activities, this applies for both us and them”

“I guess so, JONGIN” Sehun yelps when Jongin tugs on his ass.

“By this rate, I know we will be violating all the agreements”

Jongin runs his tongue across Sehun’s bottom one, “Absolutely”

The End!             

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Okay so!
> 
> I’m really anxious about this ><
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this AU the way I enjoyed imagining and making it!
> 
> It took me a lot of time and effort to search for the species and their traits. I have never raised a cat before too, so I searched a lot to be honest >< But It was all worth it!  
> I love this idea a lot and I’m really happy I wrote it!  
> Please share me your thoughts, it will mean a lot since it is my first one shot trail!  
> You can ask me anything here as well ^^  
> https://curiouscat.me/SeKaist_Elsa


End file.
